Wammy house trance
by Kaorikami
Summary: Tess, a young recently orphaned girl, runs away from her family, who dies, and stumbles upon the wammy house where she wakes up and finds that, that is her new home. She meets L, Beyond, Matt, Mello, Near and so forth. Its an Oc Surprise! lol You wont know for, what i hope will be, a while,
1. Intro

Wammy House Trance

**Intro**

**~AN: Helloooo Its kaori :D. First story going up! Tis my intro here and its short but there will be a chapter soon. Probably the same day. But yea its short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or jam would fall from the sky every day XD. ~**

I have run. I will run. Away, forever. They will not catch me again, and I will escape, from _him, _and from _there._ But if I go back, I'll be a goner and the police never understand. 6 times I've tried to get away and I've always gone back, no was _forced _back. But this time I won't. I know where to go to hide away forever. Now, on this day my 7th escape, I will stay free. To live out in this unknown hopefully sacred place. To live out there until I pass on my own, until my time stops.


	2. Chapt 1 Dead End

~AN: Ok now I have the Intro and Chapter 1 up. I will probably name my chapters but I'm bad at making titles, chapter names included. Don't judge me because this is my first fan fiction ok? Jeez.

Disclaimer: DO NOT own Death note. Never have, never will, never stop wishing I did. ~

"Oofh!" Whoops, there goes another, "Sorry!" I shouted back, my words shaky and hoarse from the running I've doing for about 20 minutes now.

Switch Pov. Outsider

Looking about 7 or 8 years old she up and runs off again. Long, raggedy, honey brown hair flying behind her. The young girl wears fashionably ripped jeans, but a dirty shirt that is decorated with thin black and white stripes and long sleeves. Her back sports a plain teal colored, tattered backpack.

Switch Pov. Girl

*sirens*

"Christ…" I whisper under my breath. Here we go again, they've found me! I tried to speed up a bit more but I'm at my fastest speed. Adrenalin buzzing through my body. My little legs can only carry me so fast.

Through the corner of my eyes I can see Harrys stupid red truck speedily carrying himself, my dear mother, and john. Police and harry on my tail now. This time I won't give up. I feel a smile creep up on my flushed face but it quickly dissipates when I realize where I am. I took a wrong turn! Dead end! Alley way corner… "Ugh!" I shout in aggregation. Here they come. Yay.. I hear their cars coming around the corner and I turn to watch them come around the bend, looking for a possible escape.

Slow motion. Never have I experienced it before, even with the amount of times I've run away before. And yet, happening before my eyes is the worst possible reason to experience it. A crushed heap of metal.

There I was standing there when Harry's paint peeled dumb truck came screeching around the corner with multiple police cars when, they crashed.

The police screeched to a halt by the truck. Cops poured out and I heard shouts like "Call the ambulance ASAP", "Check on them! Are they still alive?", and "Grab Tess! She's over there!" Men in police suits advanced me now. Pointing and grabbing their walky-talkies. That's when I noticed warm sensations running down my cheeks. I wipe my face with my sleeve and take this as a moment to try an escape again. Three police men advance me. Calmly they walked towards me.

"Tess?" The tallest Cop said. "Its okay your family is gonna be okay."

'Yea right' I thought, only increasing the tears to my face. 'And Harry is _not _family to me.'

The women cop stopped the other two saying "Wait. Where should we talk her to?"

While they were chatting it up about where to take me next, I ran for the escape.


	3. Chapt 2 Freedom?

**~AN: Okayyyy next chapter then. And also I'm not sure I'll have exact days when I'm going to update this so it might be all over the place, just so you know that now.**

**BasementKat: Thanks sooooo much for the review and the advice! I will double check better next time and I'll do my best to update as often as possible. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death note. ~**

It's a good thing I'm small enough to stay unnoticed, because there are around 10 cop cars, which means probably 15 cops, and there are ambulances too, and everyone is watching out for me. As I sneak through the alley ways my feet slosh through the mud and my breath is heavy. I feel like I'm playing hide and seek again. All the worry, anticipation, and slight fear of getting caught by "it".

I sneak around the alley ways corner behind a gas station. I start running, basically jogging from how tired I was getting, to make sure no one sees me inside and the occasional mud puddle splashes mud up my legs. I get out of the alley ways, no longer fearing being caught by cops or worse, and look around to see where I go from here.

I hum in wonder, "hmmm. Let's see," I whisper. "Oh! There!" I see the entrance to my sanctuary. I wait till I see an opening and dash across the street, around a corner and stand still. I look around to make sure no one is following me and I don't see any cops. I start to feel dizzy as I walk inside the beautiful entrance, but it's just a wave of excitement. Right?

Sweaty, muddy, dry mouthed, and tired, I finally made it here! I begin to look around the area. It's forested and there is a concrete flooring that I believe is a… drive way? My dizzy feeling begins to get stronger and stronger the longer I walk. My vision goes in and out blurry and I feel like sitting down. But I don't want to sit yet, I want to explore this place. I pass a sign that is too blurry for me to try to make out. I walk a bit further when everything goes black.

*Later*

'Noise, I hear someone talking. W-who is that? I'm so tired. What happened?' What I'm thinking in my first moments I regain consciousness. I feel weak and tired and I don't know where I am. I open my eyes to extreme yellow light.

"Oh dear! She's waking up now. How wonderful!" I hear a female's overly joyful tone. "Honey how do you feel?"

"M-me?" I asked her, whom I can now give a face to the voice, and I sounded utterly horrible. My voice cracked terribly!

"Here honey, maybe you should drink some water first. Oh! And drink it slowly because you still have no food in your system. Also call Ms. Connie." She has a soft tone but its joy filled and her face is slim with astonishing hazel eyes and blonde hair that reaches her shoulders. I took the small paper cup from her hands shakily and drank some sips. I cleared my throat and began to ask her my questions. But before I could even choke out a letter she bombed me with questions. "Okay Honey, You feeling better? Where did you come from? Also how did you end up walking all the way to this area? Didn't you see the No trespassing sign?"

No trespassing sigh? I didn't se-oh wait I saw a sign before I blacked out maybe that was it… I sighed. "Yes ma'am I'm feeling better, I came from my house, hmmm, 20 minutes from here, I walked here for… reasons, and no ma'am I didn't see the sigh."

With a bit of a skeptical look on her face, then a smile, she said, "Good, well what is your name? We need to know so we call your mom and dad to come get you."

My mom? Oh no. I forgot what happened to them! Memories of their crash flashed before me and tears welled up in my eyes again.

"Dear?" Ms. Connie asked "What's wrong? Are you in some sort of pain?"

"No it's just… My mom and john… they.. They might not have survived." Tears rolled down my face slowly by now and Ms. Connie looked absolutely shocked.

"What do you mean?! Honey, please tell me your name so we can help you. What happened to your mother and john?"

A shadow from behind my closed curtain me and Ms. Connie were in appeared and began to speak. "Connie? What's going on in there?" It's a male voice and he looked short, small like me, he looked young.

"I'm Tess Mrs. Connie." I whispered so only she could hear it. She leaned in towards me for a brief second and nodded her head.

"Hush Mello!" Ms. Connie said "Nothing bad is going on I'm just discussing with the girl about her name."

'Mello?' I thought 'what a funny name.' "Humph, fine then" I heard Mello utter followed by a loud snap that startled me.

"Tsk tsk… That young man.. Well dear, Mrs. Tess lets go find out about your family. Mello! You can go to your room now dear."

And with that we were off and I hadn't see Mello's face yet…. Oh well.


	4. Chapt 3 Gone

**~AN: Gomen Minna! Please forgive me for not updating last Tuesday! D: I was on vacation with my family from Friday till Tuesday night and had no time to update. But now I'm back and I'm going to do my best to give you and extra long chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note or I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be writing on here. ~**

Ms. Connie and I walked through a long hallway. We walked in silence, but the silence was only between us, because children ran about often in the halls, their shoes often squeaking and yelling, playful laughs and such. Along the way I decided to take notice of the halls details. The floors were wood, Hmm Probably expensive wood. The hall walls were white with a lining through the middle that was light pink with a swively pattern on it. I ran my hand along the smooth texture of the wall as I walked. I removed my hand when it came across a door and looked at the door. It was light brown wood, to match the floor. Every so often, right after you pass a door to what, I suppose is a bed room, there is a painting. They vary from landscape paintings to abstract paintings.

As I passed another door it opened rather swiftly. Thank goodness it opened the opposite way from where I was, but it caught me off guard, and startled me. Right after the door flew open a boy stomped out, not paying much attention to his surroundings, and knocked us both down. He was quite tall, black messy hair, a slouch and… red eyes? Strange… Then something stranger happened. Right after him a man who looked to be his twin stalked out, hands in his pocket.

"Beyond.." The still standing male said, "What did I tell you?" He shook his head and pulled the boy, Beyond, up and off of me. "Shoo off to your room now." He said and Beyond stomped off once again, never apologizing. 'Rude' I thought. Then off walked the other male, back to his room again, me still on the floor.

"Oh dear. They're at it again…" Ms. Connie said shaking her head, "Lemme help you up Tess." She held out her hand and I took it, then she pulled me up. She brushed off my legs, even though I wasn't dirty, and I took the chance to ask "Ms. Connie?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What did you mean "They're at it again" ?" I asked, "Who were they? Are they twins?"

"Ha" She giggled slightly "No, no honey they aren't related. It's nothing. Just Wammy business is all."

"Oh Okay." I replied. 'Why won't she tell me? Now I'll never know..'

"Hurry along honey we're almost to Rogers's office."

We walked faster up till we came across a door labeled "ROGERS OFFICE". Ms. Connie Knocked twice then walked in, pulling me along by my hand. We walked into the dim lit room and I saw an elderly man sitting in a chair at a desk. I assumed it was Mr. Roger. "Nurse Connie." Roger said his voice a rough, bored tone.

"Mr. Ruvie." Ms. Connie said blandly.

"What is it that I can do for you… two today?"

"Sir, this is Tess. The she is the young girl that Mello brought in from the yard. The girl that was unconscious." 'Wait.. Mello brought me in? Huh…'

"I see. She is awake and well now yes?"

"Well… She has some injuries that are old. Minor ones! Not to worry. But injuries none the less. She is well rested and I suppose better than before she got here." 'Injuries?… Oh!' My eyes widened in realization for a brief moment.

"Good. Now down to business. Ms. Tess…"

"Tess Connors" I cut in.

"Right." He said."Ms. Conners what is your story? Why did you trespass?"

"W-well. Its kinda a long stor-"Ms. Connie cut me off.

"We're here because we need to find her parents right now. She needs to know if they are OK for whatever reason. So if you will please, look up their records."

"Look up Christen and John Connors. They are my mom and little brother."

"Fine. Fine.." Mr. Roger said. He then slid, in his chair, a little ways over to his computer, sitting on his desk. Rapid typing was then heard and a click of the mouse a few times. Three minutes went by when Mr. Roger leaned back and said "Here they are."

"May we see?" Ms. Connie asked.

"Yes you two may join." Roger said and we walked beside him to read the doctors records. I didn't question how he got those records but I did wonder. So Ms. Connie and I read along the lines of the records of my family.

'_Christen May Conners_

_Recent addition to the hospital as of: 1/11/13 Reason: Car Accident Details: Speed chase with police driven by boyfriend. Chasing her daughter with her son in the car. _

_Birth date: 7/16/72 Death date: 1/11/13_

_Johnathan Michel Conners_

_Recent addition to the hospital as of: 1/11/13 Reason: Car Accident Details: Speed chase with police driven by mothers' boyfriend. Chasing his sister while in the car._

_Birth date: 5/6/10 Death date: 1/11/13_

I stumbled back away from the computer in tears. 'They… THEY DIED?!' I hear Ms. Connie utter I'm sorry dear and Roger mutters oh my. My heart clenches in pain and I scoot back to the corner of the room. I break into sobs and see images of my beautiful mother and adorable brother. 'Why? How? What happened to Harry?! Why did they die… Why does everything good disappear?' "M-ms. Connie?" I whisper.

"Yes dear..?" She whispers back, as she scoots closer to me to comfort me.

"You're a great nurse right?" I said

"Y-yes dear but why?" She stuttered surprised by my question.

"My heart hurts… Can you fix that? *hiccup*" Sparkly drops of sad tears start to flow down her face too and she grabs me in a hug whispering "No dear. No sadly I-I cannot. I cannot…."

~Later~

Ms. Connie took me back to the nurses' office to cry in private, other than her. She comforted me in till I was able to speak again."Honey.. Do you have any other family to go to? Aunt? Uncle? Grandparents?" She asked me softly.

"No. My parents were only children and my grandparents passed when I was very young."

"..Poor dear.." She muttered softly.

~Next day~

They allowed me to spend the night here, at the place I still have no definite name for. I fell right to sleep in the guest room around nine o'clock. I woke up at ten am by the sound of an alarm clock. "Huh?" *Beep beep beep beep bee-* I hit the snooze button, knowing full well it would go off again soon and rolled over to get out of bed. I groaned, I'm still sore from all my running yesterday. I sat up then hopped off the queen sized bed onto the floor. I saw shadows of feet run along the hall past my room and assumed it was breakfast time. Come to think of it.. Why are there so many kids here anyway? What is this place? I guess I'll ask Ms. Connie later.

My stomach began to grumble loudly to my hunger. Then I came to realization I had no clothes here so I would go to breakfast in the Pjs Ms. Connie gave me, Pink silk button up shirt with a floral design and silk pants to match.

Exiting the room to the brightly illuminated hall, from the windows, I walked slowly out. There were no more kids. I guess they all already got to the place they eat breakfast. Where do I go for breakfast? Hmmmm.. I'm pretty sure I saw a cafeteria on the way to Ms. Connie's office. I'll head that way and look. I walk down the hall to the corner where I turn left to go down the hallway from yesterday. I walk past the door where Beyond and the other no name male ran into me yesterday. 'Yupp this is right so far' I thought.

I walk to where I believe the cafeteria was and, what do you know! My photographic memory serves me correctly again! Haha! I walked in sheepishly for, I do not know anyone in here. I looked around the cafeteria, seeing about nine tables that had seats attached, and only about 6 of them had kids sitting in them. I noticed the kids and I estimated about thirty to thirty kids here. I walk over to the now empty lunch lines and walk up to the lunch lady. "Hello sugar." This thirty something aged woman said to me. She was indeed pretty. "What can I get you Pjs?" She giggled. My face became rosy with embarrassment. I suppose not many kids come out in their pjs huh?

"I.. Uh what do you have?" I asked.

"Most any kind of breakfast food. Name what you like."

"Uhh, I would like pancakes and bacon?"

"Sure! Sugar of course!" She smiled brightly and gathered my food request. "So." She started, "You new?"

"No ma'am. I'm just a guest." I stated.

"Oh alrighty then. Annnd here you go!" She plopped the pancakes and dropped the bacon onto my plate and sent me off to the closest table "Have fun Pjs!" She shouted to me.

I ate my breakfast alone, feeling constant stares from my peers in the cafeteria. As soon as I finished my delicious and warm meal, I dashed out so hide from the stares. I then, from there, walked to Ms. Connie's office to find that it was empty. I wandered around in the office for about ten minutes to find she wouldn't be coming back so I walked to Mr. Rogers's office, remembering my way there.

I knocked twice, like Ms. Connie did, and walked inside. I closed the door behind me and stopped in my tracks. "Oh Ms. Conners. Good timing. This man here," He pointed to the man in front of me, tall, young looking, possibly twenty-five to thirty, short black hair, "Will be taking you to your new home. Payton's orphanage."


	5. Chapt 4 Wait for it

**~AN: Okay I'm trying harder :D Hopefully this will be good or better. Okay?**

**Prettyalice12: Thanks so much for the review :D! And thanks for the compliment too! ^-^  
Disclaimer: I don't own death note :P~**

I gave both Roger and the man, yet without a name, an uneasy stare. I didn't like the sound of 'This man here will be taking you to your new home. Payton's orphanage.' I don't like the sound of it because I don't want to leave here. I mean what makes these men believe I'd be happier anywhere else?! The younger man of the two walked up to me, held out his hand for me and said, "Hello miss." He smiled cheerfully, "My name is Samuel Payton and I'm the current owner of the orphanage you'll be joining soon."

I stared at his hand, then into his eyes and back. I didn't want to shake his hand, I don't want to leave here. I may seem childish but, for one I am only eight and for two, you wouldn't want to leave either so why would you shake his hand if he wants to take you away?

I decided it was time for my silence to end, so I took Mr. Samuels hand and held onto it with both of my hands. I looked him in the eyes once more, to see them glittering with care and happiness. I feel like he is a nice man but I like it here with Nurse Connie. "Mr. Samuel.." I whispered to him.

"Yes? Ms. Tess?"

"I appreciate the offer but.. I like it better here. I assume this is some sort of orphanage or foster home, yes?"

At my words Mr. Roger started snickering. "Ms. Conners." He said, voice clear of any snickering prior, "This isn't any choice of yours. You may not choose where you like to stay. This place, Wammys, is special, that means only certain people can stay here."

"Hmmph.." I mumbled, "I should be allowed to choose.. this isn't fair. Aren't I special enough? What do I have to do to prove it?"

"Well life isn't fair Ms. Tess." 'Cliché parent saying…' I thought, "Now I expect you to already have your belongings packed? Or you have yet to have any with you?"

"I have none and I want to stop by my house to get some soon."

"That's alright. You need to stop by there, you can stop by with Mr. Payton on your way to the new orphana-"

_Crash! _All of a sudden all you can hear are sounds of metal colliding with tile, in a loud clatter that disrupts our current conversation. "What in the…"

"What on earth was that Roger?!" Came an uneasily asked question form Mr. Payton.

"Well I think I have an idea about who.. not what.."

So then I ran out of a room in a mix of curiosity and anger towards who would cause such a noise the ruins my chance of arguing my point. Underneath a current pile of dusty pots and rusty pans, brooms, mops, and towels, there is a lump of yellow and red. Next thing I know Roger is standing beside me shaking his head. "Tsk tsk tsk boys." What is he talking about? Who are they? "What were you two up to now? More chocolate hunting? Or did you stash video game this time?" What?

Roger leaned over the pile and out popped a yellow haired boy and a red headed boy. One boy, the blonde, had quite a scowl on his face, he stared to fix his hair, and if Roger hadn't said he was a boy I would have assumed him to be a girl… He wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans, and speaking of chocolate, he was holding some. The redheaded boy wore… goggles? Hmm. Strange but he was also holding something roger spoke of, a game boy; he looked like he was playing Mario or something. He wore a black and red striped shirt and blue jeans as well. They were both kinda, um, cute.

"Roger." The blond boy growled. "Mello." Roger returned the 'Greeting', "Matt." With a nod of his head, the redhead answered him. I backed off a bit and let roger handle this, because I obviously stand in no position to mom any one here. I stayed close enough to watch what happens though.

I stand by Rogers office, leaning on the door frame, and watch what happens. Roger yells at the boys, Mello yells his reasoning and Matt sits back and plays his games, interesting. Now Roger just put them both on cleaning duty, and he's dragging them into his office, where were supposed to be having our conversation. Aggravated as I watch them walk in, I am then told to come in as well and take a seat by the wall. I sit down then he places Matt to the left of me and Mello to my right. Oh boy I'm the wall…

"Roger this isn't fair we weren't even doing anything!" And with a huff Mello crossed his arms angrily and face away from me.

Without a responding to Mello, Roger sat down then began to speak but the phone rang. "Oh, what now?" Roger glared at the phone, and then picked it up. While he was having his conversation, I was wondering about the disappearance of Mr. Payton…

My thought were interrupted by someone saying "Hello there~ Names Matt what's yours?" I looked to my left to see that Matt had actually looked away from his game boy! I almost gasped out loud then giggled at myself. In the short amount of time I've seen him he's never looked away. Matt turned to face me more; he proceeded to take off his goggles, reviling his breathtaking green eyes. He gave me a confused look and said "What's so funny huh?"

I stopped giggling and said "Nothing, it's nothing. And I suppose I should say hi! And my name is Tess."

"Yes, yes you should." He laughed quietly. "So, Tess, are you a new addition to wammys? You know.. You're kinda cute, in your Pjs and all." He laughed quietly again and gave me this beautiful smile. I looked down to my clothes, realizing I was still wearing Pjs, and my face shaded red.

"Um .. No I'm actually being forced to leave here soon." Came my reply, as I slowly looked away embarrassed.

"Awww" Matt pouted and proceeded to look back to his game. "That's too bad 'cuz you know-"

"Matt that's enough." Came a growled order from Mello, "Just shut up. She's leaving soon and there's nothing you can do Ok?"

"Yeah I guess.." Mumbled Matt in reply. 'Hmmph' I thought, 'how rude… and I guess Mello wears the pants in that relationship. Matt is right, this is "Too bad". "Hey.." Matt elbowed me gently in the arm, "Don't worry about Mello he doesn't mean to be rude towards others as much.." I heard Mello Huff in response and then randomly Mr. Payton appeared again through the door.

"Alright Ms. Tess, ready to go yet?" He said.

"Ugh. Yes lets go.. Bye Matt. Bye Mello."

"Bye Tess." Matt responded, his nose buried in his game. With no response from Mello and Roger still on the phone, we just departed. No more goodbyes eh? Too bad..

Trees whizz by, Concrete sliding behind, and the view of the wammys castle disappearing on this, yet another, rainy day in England. Mr. Payton driving this dream destroying vehicle to my new dream destroying "home". Silence filled the car like air as we rode along and I dared not break it. I liked silence when I was thinking. No need for conversation at the time.

"Twenty more minutes Tess and we'll be home!" he gave me a quick glance and flashed me a smile. I didn't want a new home. I've never had a real home before anyway. I've always only had a house, never a home. I turned my eyes back towards the distorted window that was collecting the skis tears, as my mother would tell us. She always had a beautiful view on life. Oh how I miss her…

**~Annnnnd I end it there :3. Sorry about that and yeah sorry if I didn't capture Matt and/or Mello correctly. I'm going to work on it more so don't worry. Also I have to work on making my chapters longer…~**


	6. Chapt 5 Paytons Orphanage

~AN: Okay I think I'm going to change it to I'll update every other Tuesday because it makes it easier for me to have another chapter up on time and everything.

Tessa H: Thanks and I actually was deciding either Tessa or Tess and I thought Tess fit her better.

UmbraShadowGirl: Thanks! Eventually I will have more ideas to write with and I'll be able to update faster but for it'll be every other Tuesday.

Disclaimer: Don'ttt Ownnnn Death noteee~ Jeez.~

We finally pulled up on the short, stone colored pavement that leads to the Payton Orphanage. The orphanage was small and had quite a few children running around in coats and boots on this chilly England day. I sighed in the back seat and Mr. Payton's car slowed to a stop by the house. "Alright Tess time to get out" He said as he opened his door, pulled himself up from his seat and got out. He then opened my door expecting me to get out, so I complied with him and got up and out. I grabbed my bag that I had when I was at Wammys and Mr. Payton opened the trunk and pulled out my suitcase of the few clothes and things we picked up at my old house. I didn't have much there but Mr. Payton told me that I would receive more when I got here.

We walked up the cobblestone sidewalk to the normal looking wooden door. Mr. Payton knocked on the door and it was unlocked and opened by a girl. She seemed really young, like, maybe eighteen. Yeah, really young. Maybe she was his daughter? Or maybe she just decided to work here. But there was also the possibility she lived here too.

"Hey Mr. Payton!" The girl cheerfully giggled out. "What's up?" She asked.

"Hey Delilah. I just picked up another one for this week…" He trailed off. "Her name is Tess and well.. You know the drill."

"Oh I see. Well hi there Tess nice to meet you." She said to me now looking in my direction.

"Hi" I said to her. I don't really feel like conversating right now so I didn't say much more.

"Alright well now that we've all introduced ourselves me we come in Delilah?" Mr. Payton chuckled out.

"Haha, Yeah sorry." And with that we walked inside and I got a look around the area. It was a nice, living room like structured room, with white-ish walls and a few doors also a stair case and a waiting couch. Mr. Payton led me to a door that was opened to reveal an office while Delilah ran off somewhere else.

"So." Mr. Payton started, "I have a pen and paper and some sheets if you don't mind filling them out or telling me what to write." I nodded and with that I told him he could just write it for me. He asked me about clothes preferences and allergies/ medication, you know that kind of stuff. I told him all the answers and he wrote them down. "Alright good." He mumbled behind the paper "Now!" He said as he popped up from behind the paper enthusiastically, "To inform you about this place. Here we have a three story building and two out of three floors house bedrooms and bathrooms. The top two floors hold those things. This bottom floor here holds some classrooms and cafeteria also some offices. Yes, we have a schooling system here. Also, yes, you will have a roommate or two." I sighed, well at least I know I probably won't get much peace.. "First" He continued, "We will have you tested to see where you stand in academics. You already seem like a bright young girl to be only eight. So we'll take it from there if you don't mind taking a test now?"

I nodded than told him I was fine with taking a test. So we moved from the office to a classroom and he gave me a sort of pretest. I took twenty-five out of my forty-five minutes and completed the pretest. I Walked up to him and gave him the test at the desk of what seemed to be a history type of room. "And now we're off to your room!" He said giving a cheerful smile.

Up the stairs and a couple of left and rights and we were in a hall with many doors. The one to the very end of the hall on the right seemed to be mine because he opened the door to the room. Inside held three beds, one bunk bed and one twin sized bed. The twin sized held a girl looking about ten and the bottom bunk held a messy mattress. The other girl looked up from a book she was reading and Mr. Payton said "Hello Isabel this is yours and Jenny's new roommate."  
The girl on the bed then sat up, placed her book face down on the bed and said, "Oh hello I'm Isabel what's your name?" Treating me like a baby.. Typical.

"Um. I'm Tess." I said. Isabel had purple rimmed glasses, short bold hair up in a ponytail and she was quite pretty.

"Nice to meet you." She said giving me a gentle smile and giving off a kind aura.

"Now take care of her and help her get settled ok?" Mr. Payton asked.

"Yeah, sure why wouldn't I?" She said as she walked up to him and took my suitcase. "Wow this is light." She commented.

"Alright well I'm off" Mr. Payton said as he jogged/almost ran off "Thanks Isabel!" He said once he disappeared. I wonder where he is off too in such a hurry.

"Such a goofball he is.." Isabel mumbled to herself. "Well since I have this bed and Jenny has the bottom bunk you get the top bunk, that ok with you?" She asked as she unpacked my things and put them in a drawer.

"Mmhm.", Was my response.

"Oh and don't worry about Payton, he's probably just itching to check your grades. He always likes to check test scores ASAP."

"Oh ok that makes sense."

"Uh huh. Annnnd There! All unpacked."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Then all of a sudden, after only, like fifteen minutes mind you, Mr. Payton came scrambling back in with test scores. "T-tess!" He said out of breath. Alittle on the creepycrazy side huh..?As I call them..

"Y-yes?" Came my startled reply.

He caught his breath and started, "Your score was.. Incredible. You got a one hundred on a pretest that is a level and a half above you, because we like to test where everyone would be and since you already seemed smart I gave you that one and.."

I felt Isabel's stare land on me and I felt a bit uncomfterable. I mean Isabel's stare wasn't like a glare, but it was on me and I don't like being the center of attention. So I said "Well, what does that mean Mr. Payton?"

"It means that, um, you may be eligible to go back.."

"Go.. back? Go back where?" I asked mildly confused.

"Possibly to Wammys again." And I stared at him. Just stared. I couldn't believe it. I didn't understand much of it but it sounded like I was some kind of genius? Well it sounded great to me, so hey why not?! I want to go back anyway.

"I'll call Wammy and tell him the news and we'll see what he says on the matter so for now Id head to lunch now, yeah? You're probably hungry aren't ya?"

"Um yeah I kind of am."

"Here I'll take you to the cafeteria" Isabel offered.

"Great! Have fun girls!" And with that he was off again like a crazy race horse. Just great.


	7. Chapt 6 Hello again

~Disclaimer: Don't own Death note I swear *Looks around the room a voiding eye contact* What?! I don't Q_Q I swear to Jeevas guys :D~

"Yawn" I wake up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and stretching. After my restless night of sleep I wasn't surprised I was woken so rudely by an alarm clock set to go off at eight O'clock. I sat up and looked around at the, next to silent sounds, I could hear around me. Isabel was standing in the bathroom, in front of the mirror brushing her hair, still in her Pjs. Jenny, whom I met for a brief five minutes last night whilst I almost falling asleep, was just getting up as well. Eight O'clock.. I groaned. I'm so tired. What day is it anyway? Its Sunday so I guess it's this is the time we get up for breakfast.

With nearly no conversation, I got up and got ready, staying out of the way of the other two getting their selves ready. I put my hair half up half down style because my hair was wavy and fluffy even after I brushed it. I put on my new favorite bright purple sweatshirt and a pair of light blue jeans that was left for me this morning in my dresser. I went back up my ladder and sat on my bed, swinging my legs, while I waited till one of the other two left so I knew what time breakfast was. After about five more minutes Isabel put her grey boots on and walked up to the door, I jumped down from the spot on my bed and my feet felt weird but I walked it off and walked over to Isabel.

I yawned again and Isabel told Jenny that she and I were leaving so shed see us later. Jenny was in the bathroom doing her ponytail in the mirror and her reply was a wave in the mirror. With that Isabel walked out and I followed her. While we were walking to the cafeteria Isabel was talking to me about the way this place. I didn't pay attention because I was already told all that stuff. What I actually did was look around at all the surrounding area. It was a nice little place. We finally reached the cafeteria and I had memorized the way there and back to my room. The cafeteria looked similar to the one at Wammys.

I decided I would sit down next to Isabel because I knew almost no one here excluding three other girls. There was six other girls sitting at the table Isabel went to and they all looked the same age as Isabel. I sat down next to Isabel and they all looked at me. Isabel said "Hey guys. This is Tess and she's new. She's eight." They all exchanged "Hi's" and their names and I said "Hi" then didn't say much more. We all got up and got our breakfast from lunch trays, three mini pancakes and what I believe was hash browns. I ate my food half heartedly and while lost in my own mind everyone got up, so I followed. Most people just went back to their room after breakfast it seemed. I mean it was a Sunday and their school started the next morning, so I would sleep too. Isabel and I went back to the room and I was starting to feel like a shadow, an unwanted shadow. It's not like Isabel made it feel that way but I just felt like following someone around wasn't the way to explore.

I lay down on my bunk for a few minutes just to think. I looked at the ceiling in thought. I wonder just how long I'll be here. I don't want to stay here long at all. I don't feel comfortable really…Hearing shuffling I just realized that Isabel was on the floor looking under the bed. I assume she's looking for her book.

I decided I wanted to have a look around this place alone and that now would be a next to perfect moment to do so. I climbed down the ladder and Isabel didn't notice me. The door was still cracked open so I slipped out. I walked down the hallway, past the cafeteria and tried to sneak around Mr. Payton's office. I took one footstep and the door to his office slowly creaked open. I panicked and scrambled around the corner, confused as to why I was panicking, and calmed myself down. Then the door bell rang and Mr. Payton walked out of his office towards the door. He opened it and I noted that it was thunder storming. There was a man in the door way, but he was wearing a black coat and his hood was up as he walked in. He and Mr. Payton started talking about something I couldn't hear. The man in the hood took off his hood and coat and I immediately knew who he was. Mr. Wammy!

_Omg omg omg omg omg _I thought _Mr. Payton was right! Wammy must be here to take me back! I'm so excited! I'll get to see Matt again! Wait wh- Why did I just think of Matt..? I mean I'll be able to see a lot of people again.. Like Nurse Connie and Mello and people.._ I watched Mr. Wammy as he and Payton walked closer. Then I started to realize they would be able to see me and I hid behind the corner, back against the wall. I listened to the footsteps and squeezed my eyes shut. They stopped and I felt like I was playing hide and seek.

I felt two taps on my right shoulder and knew it was over. They saw me… I sighed and opened my eyes. I didn't move away from the wall and I looked over to see the two men I was expecting. Wammy motioned his fingers, signaling to follow him. I can't say I wasn't excited to see him, but I didn't want to seem excited for some reason so I followed calmly. We walked into Payton's office and Mr. Payton stayed outside. I guess we're talking privately then. His first words were "Hello Tess I'm Watari and I'm here to talk about you." Annnnd his last words "okay. So you're all set? Time to pack up and go!" So you probably know my reaction…

"Oh mai gosh! Thank you, thank you, Thank yew, THANK YOU! *Starts hopping around saying* I'm so excited I'm so excited!" And during my reaction Mr. Watari just giggled at me then I felt embarrassed and stopped jumping around. Basically Watari told me that I'm smart enough to be in fourth grade already even though I'm in second grade and that I would be a wonderful addition to Wammys if I worked hard and if I wanted to go there. I told him.. Well I shouted towards him, that I would "absolutely love love love to go there." I mean, this whole time that's all I've wanted to do. And also, Wammys is where L, the greatest detective EVER (Aka: my idol) looks for his successor, according to Watari.

Back at my room, Watari and I went there together so he could help me pack. My room was empty, and I was glad so I wouldn't have to say any goodbyes again. We packed. And I said See ya later to Payton and Watari and I split. Goodbye temporary home! Hello Wammys and a better mood!


	8. Chapt 7 Thus we have arrived!

**~AN:… Oh boy, that last chapter sucked didn't it? Don't lie, its okay. I rushed it :/. Sorry about that guys. And I'm also sorry about my long absence.. My stepdad took away my computer, but its back now! :D Gomen Minnna.. :L**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.. Oh come on you know what I'm talking about, that's why you're all here, to Hear my DEATH NOTE Story.. That's right I don't own Death Note. :L~**

All of a sudden I am gently shaken by a hand resting on my shoulder and hear whispers of my name. My sleep deprived eyes are foggy-like and sting a bit. I look around and my neck is slightly sore. I guess I must have fallen asleep in the car on the way back here. I look to my left, towards the open door on the driver's side of the car I was sitting on. I see Watari, now standing straight up and looking down at me with his soft smile.

"We have arrived at Wammys, Ms. Tess." Watari spoke to me gently. Honestly, what about Watari isn't gentle? I unbuckled myself and slid out of the car "Your things have already been placed in your room, so you may head inside and go to Rogers's office, if you will." I looked up at him, whom was looking down to me and still smiling. I noted on, how behind Watari the sun was setting, and disappearing behind the house. I must have slept a while.

"Thank you Watari.. For everything so far.." Then I proceeded to quietly walk up the path to the front door, whilst Watari parked the limo in Wammys garage. I walked up to the door and decided to just walk in; I mean what harm could it cause if I'm supposed to be here now? I wouldn't think anything of it, if I hadn't walked in and slammed the door into Rogers's side, causing him to hit the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Roger! Im so sorry, are you okay?!" I ran over to him, behind the door, which remained open in till Watari walked in. "Oh dear.." Was what it sounded like Watari uttered.

Roger rolled over, which was kindof a funny sight if you saw an old man you rather disliked, rolling on the floor. He looked up at me and seemed rather dizzy from his collision with the floor. Watari, then checked him for any damage that was too bad and told me to go get nurse Connie, which I was rather excited to do.

I ran down the halls and towards Nurse Connie's office, which I still remember the way to. The minute I saw her, sitting in her chair at her desk, I ran up to her and hugged her like crazy. I really missed her; she is so nice, super nice. She seemed taken aback when she finally realized who was hugging her, then really happy. "Oh my dear! How did you get back here? And why on earth did you let them make you leave without giving a proper goodbye to me?" She said to me in a tone that implied she wasn't angry, just happy.

Then I remembered why I was sent here and told her I'd tell her later but she needed to help Roger. We left the office and slightly hurried down to the front door. On the way there we talked a little on what happened the short while I was gone. When we arrived on the scene of my.. Er.. crime I suppose, Watari had moved roger to sit in a chair, and informed us on how it looked like only a bruised hip and such.

Nurse Connie patched him up and told him he was just going to be sore for a little and that's all. After all that, I was a bit nervous to be alone with Roger while he discussed what I was going to be doing, where I would be living, blah blah blah. I just hoped Watari would be there too so we wouldn't be alone.. And when I walked into the Office with Roger, it turned out luck was on my side. Watari and I were the ones discussing most things, other than room arrangements, which Roger told me about. And we talked about this new name I need to have..

I will now be known as Trance! *Takes a mental bow* I know It's a perfect name, yes?

As it turns, today was a Monday, and everyone was in their rooms doing homework right now, it seemed. Also, tomorrow, or probably this week at all, I wouldn't be going to classes because they have to test me first. I will be having my own room because everyone else already has their roommate, But.. My room will be on the boys side of the hall because all the girls hall is full..

I sighed. I suppose its fine; I mean at least I'm not sharing a room with a boy, right? It also turns out that my room is the one I stayed in the night I got here. So I already know the way there. Simple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line :3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked slowly, distractedly, down the hall. I was lost in thought, once again. I let my eyes wander the hauntedly empty hall that led to my room. I was seeing, but not seeing, as I was just thinking. It was so quiet and peaceful that I just wanted to take a stroll. Every window I passed was decorated with black and sparkles that shimmered causing me to take notice of them from time to time. I was getting tired again, despite actually knowing the time, but I knew it was late.

As I neared my room, I wondered who my neighbors of this hall were, and if I knew anyone. I doubted I did in till I remembered Matt and Mello. Maybe my room is near theirs. Do they share a room maybe? Or are they apart? I wonder.. Then the image of those two guys came to mind.. The ones who looked like twins, maybe I live near the one who was kicked out of the room.. Er.. Beyond I think. Yeah. Beyond, and the no- name guy's room is in another hall so he's not near me. Oh well, I'll probably find out later.

I opened the door, grabbing the cool- to- the- touch, handle. As I walked in, I looked for my stuff. The first place I looked was my bed and, what do you know? It was there. I was relieves it was a simple search because I was already quite tired an- ITS ALMOST MIDINGHT?! How long was I out? Geez…

I hurried into random, new pajamas, and got into bed. I fell asleep quick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line :L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Cool wind, smell of grass and I'm so relaxed. I opened my eyes slowly, and then shaded them with my hand as the sun was in my eyes. I sat up and looked behind me, a big smile on my little face. I look so young.. As I look behind me I see my mother and my father. I realized I was resting in the grass on a small hill, whilst my parents were on a cliché picnic blanket, red and white checkered, with a picnic basket. I love going on picnics and my parents decided to take me because it's my birthday. My 5__th__ birthday. We were alone here because it's our back yard, which was huge but, also near a golf course, closed for the day. In a blur I see me and my parents eating and laughing, daddy tickling me, when I knew where this was going next.. _

_The next thing I see.. I wish I never saw.. I wish I had listened to my mother for that one time, if ever at all. My dad.. Bloodied and lying on his stomach. My mother hovering over me, protecting me from our assumed attacker. I was cold and scared now. My dad, dare I say it, was/ is always my favorite parent. I am a daddy's girl 100%. And this sight.. Broke me, even though I was only 5 then.. _

_Continuing to stare at my father's cold body; I was awe-struck and devastated that I just lost him. Our attacker, whose face I've memorized, came closer with his gun.. And-_

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavier than ever and tears fled from my eyes, down my face. I don't mind crying, it doesn't make me feel "Weak" to cry. So there, at about seven thirty in the morning, I broke out in terrible sobs, and hiccups. I couldn't control those tears anyway. I love my dad so crying was out of my hands.

Startled by a knocking sound coming from my door, and irritated sounding mumbling, I assumed I was crying WAY too loud and woke some one up. I dried my eyes with the back of my hands and said "Ahem *clearing my throat to talk* Er… Who's there?"

"The real question is who are YOU and why are you crying?" Came a voice, jumbled by the obstacle in-between us. "Also." I heard another voice, "May we just come in..?" the second voice sounded distracted.

"Yeah.. Sure." Was my reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Q_Q~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~AN: Find out who comes in laterrrr~ But you can probably guess huh…~


	9. Chapt 8 And we have friendship

**~AN: Hellooooo everybody! And welcome back to WAMMY HOUSE TRANCE :D I do not know why I decided to say that but OH WELL :D I am in a good mood indeed, if you can't tell **** Soooooo thanks for anyone who reviewed the last chapter/chapters and stuff also anyone who has followed and/or favorited me or my story 3**

**To~ EGUZMAN: Thank yew for being excited about my story :3 I can't wait to hear from you again next time you decide to leave a review :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note the Tv show, but that doesn't mean I don't a Death note - Haha.~**

The door to my new room slid open slowly. I hoped they wouldn't turn on the lights, so they don't see my tear stricken face.. They walked in and the light from the hall shined in, they closed the door again, and didn't even bother with the lights, I guess they didn't mind talking in the dark. I sighed in slight relief, but the real bother is.. Who are THEY. I squinted my eyes in the now re-darkened room but I couldn't make out a face yet. '_But judging by the silhouettes, its um.._' My eyes widen a little as I notice its.. '_M-matt and Mello.'_ My face became flushed and I was once again grateful that the lights were still off. '_Its okay.' _I thought to myself. _'Having two boys in my room isn't a problem.. I think.' _

"So.. Um are you going to tell us who you are and why you were crying?" Mello asked irritated and curiously .

I decided it wasn't a problem if they saw me like this. And by 'This' of course I mean, once again in my pajamas and now tear stricken face. I wiped away any tears still on my face and leaned over to turn on the light on my nightstand. I looked back at Matt and Mello, who were standing at the edge of my bed. My face was blank so that I didn't seem intimidated or anything by the fact that they were here. Matt didn't look up, I assume he was expecting a name. I started to wonder, why do these two care if someone was crying.

" Oooh Its you. Er.. Trance isn't it?"

"Huh, yeah, its trance. That's me~!" I said awkwardly and trying to fit a smile in here somewhere.

Matt finally looked up, then he smiled at me, "So, we meet again, eh?" Matt slowly put his game in his pocket and looked around my room. "You live here now? First off I thought you had to go to some other place and second off why are you living in the boys' hall?" He asked in wonder.

"Well. They made me take a test- When I left. Then they said I was really smart and sent me back here. Also, do you honestly think I have any idea why I am in this hall Matt?"  
"Heh. Nope, I was just wondering if you d-"

"Matt." Mello interrupted. "Forgot what we came here for?" Mello asked. It didn't seemed like he really cared why I was crying honestly. So why they are here? Still a mystery to me. But mysteries are one thing I like to solve.

"Um , yeah, about that, sorry to be blunt but, why do you guys care?" Matt at Mello looked at me like I was crazy or had, like, twenty arms. "I mean.. Like, what made you guys care to check on someone who was crying? You two don't act like someone who would really do something like this."  
"Well. Mello didn't really wanna show, but I heard ya crying and though to check if someone was hurt."  
"Actually! Matt.. We came in because, yes Matt said something, but we were on our way to the cafeteria anyway so we thought we would make sure no one was hurt."

"Ohh.."

"So can we cut to the chase or what?" Mello said irritated.

"Yeah.."

"So why were you crying my dear" Matt asked as he smiled slightly and slid next to me to sit on the bed.

I told them my nightmare and Matt looked like he was sad for me. Mello looked like he still didn't care, but who knows the possibilities of why. His family could have died a worse death than mine, that my just be his face frozen in a scowl, or he probably just hides his emotions in a box under his bed. Yeah. I think they are under his bed..

Matt hugged me and Mello told me to cheer up and maybe my nightmares would go away if I thought about it less, though his face still didn't change. As they were walking out, Matt explained they had to go (Also he pulled his game back out.), and Mello mysteriously made a chocolate bar appear. Someday I'll ask him where he keeps that chocolate.. Someday..

They left, so I decided to get ready. All my appearances so far have not seemed… Like me. Let's just say, 'Like me' isn't pajamas and tears on my face. It's a good thing I have new clothes and things I asked for when I was with Wammy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line :3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking out of my room, and into the cafeteria, I was now dressed as, well, 'Me'. I had seen what everyone else here wears from my visit before. I decided to wear my own style, of course. Since it was warm in the school, not too hot or too cold, I was sporting a slightly see through, blue, button up, shirt with gold, shiny buttons. Then I was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, and slightly gold looking slip–ons.

I walked in and noticed majority of the kids in the cafeteria were looking at me. As I looked around I could see all of the kids and, of course, only knew the faces of three of them. Matt, Mello, and Beyond. Beyonds look alike was nowhere to be seen, but I can't guess where he would be, because I don't know him well…

I walked over to the lunch line to get my breakfast. The line was empty, because I believe I was late to breakfast this morning. No one told me what time meals were. I was told time for class and told I would be taking my tests tomorrow, which will be Wednesday. I walked up to the lunch lady and asked her for waffles, I wanted waffles today. I also wanted hot coca for some reason and, Guess what?! They had it! Whoo hoo! Craving filled. Yes.

I walked out of the line and didn't know where to sit. I didn't know if I could sit with Matt and Mello, or if I should sit alone, but as I walked out and stopped to think, Matt magically appeared net to me and started to talk to me, Inviting me to sit with him. It scared me when I popped up, and I almost punched him. Don't know why I would react like that though, seeing as I'm not paranoid.

"Wow, Trance you look stunning, out of you Pajamas and all." He said after I agreed to sit with him.

"Haha thanks." I said, "You don't look so bad yourself, Matt." Then I spit my tongue out, playfully at him.

He smiled and laughed at me, 'cuz I probably looked stupid, but whatever I love messing with people. We reached the table and we were still having a little conversation. There were quite a few kids at his table.

"-Just make yourself a little note next time and remember NOT to jump up on me again like that." I was in the middle of saying when we got to the table. He and I sat down, me in my way I have become accustomed to sit (Indian style) while everyone else at the table stopped talking to listen to us. We didn't notice them (At least I didn't) and continued to talk.

"Hahahahaha!" Matt laughed. "But Trance, your reaction was so cute and funny! Even though I almost got punched in the face.."

"Well it's not going to be so cute and funny when I do punch you one day!" I said while laughing at Matt's face when I said that. "Besides, a nine year old should not be constantly calling someone cute."

"Asdfghjkl- I am not nine I'm ten!" Matt argued and laughed.

"Same difference! You are still too young to call someone cute. Especially because I'm eight.."

"Don't tell me you don't like it when I call you cute, Trance.." Matt said and he got really close to my face. Geez, who.. Who taught this kid his.. Ways..? Er.. What are they called.. Flirting? I dunno.

"Hey! Are we, Um, interrupting your conversation or something Matt?" Said one of Matt friends who was sitting across from me.

"Haha. Nope." Matt said calmly. "Just messing with Trance."

"Sureeee" Said the same kid. He had dark brown hair, bright brown eyes, and was wearing a sweatshirt.

"Wanna introduce us to your new friend Matt? " Said some kid who was sitting next to me. It was then I realized I was the only girl at the table.

"Yeah sure. Everyone this is Trance, New girl as of last night. Won't be starting classes till next week, she's eight, and yeah."

"Okay, cool. I'm Chance.", Said the kid sitting across from me.

The boy next to me said "Sup. I'm Domino."

A few of the other kids all introduced themselves, and Mello was there too, sitting next to Matt.

One of the kids by Mello said, "Well. Come on Mello. Are ya going to introduce yourself? To her?" Mello grunted and continued to eat.

Matt replied for Mello. "They've already met Idiot."

"Oh.."

After that we all ate our breakfast. Everyone talked and I got to know some things about everyone. I got asked questions about myself mostly. They were 'Why do you sit like that? Isn't it hard to sit like that all the time?' and stuff.

When I finished I only sat and talked for about 5 more minutes, then everyone said they had to go to class. I pouted. What am I supposed to do now that I have no one to talk to/ play with? I'll be really bored. Oh well.. I sighed. I'll have a look around the place and see if I can find anything interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End for now =3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapt 9 Tables They have turned?

**~AN: Welcome Back! To my story~ Sorry for the long absence, but I was actually taking my time and writing more chapters for later, and writing chapters for a story that I believe I will put up when I'm done. Soooo Yeah. Enjoy ;D?(Ps. I know I tend to change POV.s… Bare with me 'cuz if I try to fix my POVs then I'd have to rewrite my whole chapter… If it is an Issue, Tell me and Ill fix it from then on! ;D)  
To- EGUZMAN: Yeah! Yay for friendship! Haha. ;D And oh Ahahaha thank you? ^-^  
Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note (Sorry mai Disclaimer isn't original this time :c)**

Leaving the cafeteria, she walked into the hall. Boardly wandering was doing her no good. She decided to wander the whole place. She wanted to know where everything was in this place, on her own. You know. Get to know all the places. Sight see this castle. Memorize all the crevices for her next possible Hide and seek spots. Now was the perfect time to do so. So, she did. It took only about two hours to travel everywhere she knew of. She shuffled corridor through corridor, up and down the stairs, looking at every door and going in almost every room (Not door rooms of course.) Finally she came to her last (Known) hall. She stood at the beginning of this dead end hall and looked around. Looking up the wall she noticed a.. Mini camera? Oh wow. She thought, _Never have I noticed cameras in the other halls. _She looked back to the other hall and noticed there was a camera in that hall too.. Weird.

Innocently, she took a few steps forward, towards the only two doors in that hall. They were opposite the hall from each other, both plain doors. She looked back and forth and decided to take the door to the right. Once she walked up to the door, she opened it. When she did and looked inside she felt intimidated and shivered for the room was an eerily dark staircase. But then, she felt excited and perplexed and just really, really wanted to go down them. She was never told of a basement, and now she wanted to see this forbidden place. A new adventure to occupy her.

So she started at a slow pace, to half walking half running, to jumping every two steps down the stairs, descending into the darkness. She started to wish she had at least a flashlight, and then decided not to think about it so she didn't scare herself up the stairs. Not knowing how many stairs there were she got to the bottom and thought there was another step. So she tripped over her own foot. Becoming a bit paranoid, she stumbled to get up and started to wander in the dark, along a new found wall, hands sliding along it in search of a light switch.

Well, she couldn't find a light switch. But, she did find a corner when she came to it because her face met a wall (They exchanged hellos, but it was a short conversation.) and she fell to the floor with a quiet thud. She held her forehead with her hand. The pain in her head throbbed and she winced. Her face reddened a bit with the odd feeling that someone saw her fall even though she was pretty sure she was alone in the dark. As she stood up her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and she walked around the corner, only to be greeted with bright lights. "What the-?!" She whispered harshly to herself.

_The bright light.. It wasn't lights on the ceiling. Oh no no no. Not a lamp. But computer screens. Millions of them!_ Okay.. She was exaggerating a bit. There was only, like, 10-15 maybe. But anyway. _W-Why?_ She asked internally as her face contorted into one of confusion. Then from around another corner, came a man. The man from before. He stood across the room, staring at her with his raggedy black hair and loose clothing. Seeing him this time around he looked no older than maybe fifteen. He brought his thumb up to his lip and finally said "Hello." "H-Hi" She stuttered starting to feel like she wasn't supposed to be here. And yet she stayed frozen, under his stare, hand holding her forehead.

He asked her what was it she was doing down here, then paused and nibbled on his thumb saying how did you get down here? She told him how she was wandering the place and this place looked interesting so she wanted to check it out. He said nothing and slouch walked over to the computer(s) and sat. As she watched him, as he sat, she brought her hand down. She thought about how he looks like a panda by physical appearance and an owl when he sat. Oddly she felt proud for thinking of what breed he was (Panda-Owl hybrid), then shook her head to get rid of silly thoughts like that, also slightly bringing back the pain in her head. Next, she was interested to know who he was, why he was down here with all those computers and stuff. She slowly, trying to be stealthy, walked to where he was. She opened his mouth her mouth to start bombing him with questions but he beat her to it saying "What is your name?"

She closed her mouth and huffed. She got an aggravated look on her face (Which looked adorable on her eight year old self). Sternly she said "Trance." Then he said nothing.. Again as he continued to look at his computer screen. She stared/glared at him, trying to get him to look at her but he did not budge. "What's _your _name?" She asked him suddenly. He didn't move but said "I do not believe you are authorized to know."

"Hmm. Well what are you doing?"

He sighed and said boardly, still not moving,"Researching.. Don't you have a classroom to be in? Or a test to study for?"

"Nope." She said proudly.

"Odd." He replied.

"Maybe odd to you, but if you must know I'm new here as of yesterday." She heard a click of the mouse ad she tried to see what he was doing but the screen was out of her line of view.

"Ah. I see, you are indeed our new girl here." Trance went behind his chair and tried jumping to see, but she was still too short… "Trance. Eight. Female. Undetermined photo genetic memory. So you were memorizing the layout of the school.." He said the last part more to himself. She walked back and just stared at him, still confused, as he talked to himself, about _her, _as if she _wasn't _there. She decided she'd had enough and waved her hand in his face saying "Panda-man?" innocently. "What are you doing?" The boy recoiled away from her hand as if they were diseased and his face became readable. "Why on earth did you just call me.. Panda-man?" He asked, perplexed.

"Because you look like a panda and you're a boy, but Panda-boy doesn't sound as good…" He looked at her, still in his recoiled position, and tried to find reason on her face, but her face was now unreadable. The tables have turned..

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA- Ahem. Oh .-. you're still here- Ummm.. Heh. YOUREAD NOTHING *Whole page turns blank*….. :P


	11. Chapt 10 Groups

**~Once again Im back ;D! *Looks around* Anyone miss me? Anyone? .-. So! Anywayyy To the reviewers! :3**

**EGUZMAN****- :c I know it is and Ahahahah Yes it's a word. And I know my ending- . Waaaait No one was supposed to- Never mind.. **

**Eru-Chan****- Yes! Panda-man! But :o It sounds like it'd be a real good fic. Tell me if you ever post the whole thing okay? :D**

**Disclaimer: *Closes eyes and rubs a genie lamp* Oh I hope I have a cool friggin genie. *Armonia Justin Beyondormason pops out of the lamp* **

**Me: Oh What the-?! **

**Armonia: It's a part time job okay?! What do you want?**

**Me: B-but you're supposed to- oh nevermind. My first wish is to have unlimited cookies! :D**

**Armonia: Granted. They're in your kitchen.**

**Me: Woooo! *Runs to kitchen* Om nom nom **

**Armonia: While she does that.. Ill just say she doesn't own anything except her OC Trance and she doesn't own the games in this chapter. She also asked me to say "Original enough?" …Humans. **

***Heard in the background*, "Ewww Justin these are raisin cookies D:!" ~**

Silence surrounded them in the dark room of the basement. Two swift bare sounding footsteps coming from behind the computer were heard. Then someone leapt over the computers and landed on panda-man. Trance gasped as panda-man and this new person toppled over in the swivel chair. Once everything stopped falling over and the room was still again Trance looked at the two on the ground, at her feet. Panda-man groaned and rubbed his head. The new comer was sort of lying on top of him. She got a closer look at the new comer, whose eyes were closed, but after looking at him she knew who it was. Beyond.

She squatted down to their level and tilted her head towards her right shoulder intill she was face to face with Beyonds closed eyes. Then he flashed open his eyes, them shining red for a millisecond, surprising Trance. She fell out of her position, back onto the ground, elbows flat behind her holding her up. Beyond, using his own arms pushed himself onto his elbows, still ontop of Panda-man. "Who is this?" Beyond asked sternly, still facing her. Groaning, Panda-man turned his head towards the girl as well. "This girl is Trance. She is new." "Hmmm." Was Beyonds reply.

Panda-man took this distraction as an advantage by pushing Beyond off of him and stood himself and his chair up. Beyond made an "Oof" sort of sound but bounced back onto his feet as soon as he hit the ground. He seemed to be very agile. Like a kitty. "Lawliii~" Beyond whined.

"Lawli?" Trance questioned aloud, causing Panda-man to turn and glare at Beyond. Slightly angry, he said "I still may not know how you learned that, Beyond, but you certainly do not need to share it with everyone." The younger boy feigned hurt and whimpered "Why are you so cold towards me today Lawli~?" The cat like boy tried to puppy dog face at Lawli but all Lawli did was sigh and turn back to his computers.

All the while Trance felt like she was watching something she didn't want to, like a drama movie- or something like a-… A…. Oh! A soap opera. She shivered at the thought.

Now that he was being ignored, Beyond diverted his attention to Trance. Beyond turned his head slightly to the right and flicked his eyes towards her, looking at her in the corner of his eye. Her eyes widened in question/ fear of his look. He turned fully towards her on his heels and squatted down to her level. She studied his face as he studied hers. Then he clapped once quickly in her face and she flinched. He smiled devilishly. "You know." He started, "She is quite adorable. She shows more emotion then you as well..."

"Hm?" Panda-man asked mindlessly. Trance assumed this was Beyonds attempt to make Panda-man 'Jealous' by paying attention to someone else.

"Hmmph" Beyond grumbled loudly. Then he stood up and grabbed Trance by her waist. She stiffened as she was tossed on his shoulder. "If you plan to ignore me Lawli-pop, then I shall take her to entertain me instead."

"See you later then.." Lawli said. Because he knew beyond would be back. _Sadly _He thought.

Beyond was fuming on his way up the stairs, in the pitch black, _and he didn't even trip or anything!_ Trance thought to herself, amazed. Trance slowly realized her situation and didn't know what to do… So she just started squirming around in his grip. He seemed to be pretty strong though he didn't look it.

Analyzing the area they were passing, even though she was facing backwards, she could tell where they were. But she had to ask "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere without cameras."

Her eyes widened "Which.. Is where..?" She asked cautiously.

"You will find out soon enough." They turned a corner and she could tell they were in the boys' dorm hall. They passed 3 doors on the left and stopped at room 13 in "B" hall. Beyond unlocked and opened the door carrying her in. He dropped the small girl off his shoulder and she plopped onto the bed. She fixed herself on the bed and sat Indian style, while Beyond stood by the bed and observed her. New to being alone with someone, the girl felt uncomfortable so she decided to look around his room and avoid eye contact.

It was dark, had 2 dressers, 2 beds, a closet. She assumed he had a roommate. It was very clean for a boy's room. Noticing he still hadn't moved she looked at him.

"Sooo, who's your room mate, Beyond?"

"Someone who you will see if he comes in the room soon."

"Oh." She said in a whisper. She felt so uncomfortable being in a room alone with an older boy. _I don't really like how mysterious he's being… _She hoped that soon this roommate would come in and he wouldn't be as awkward as beyond.

Beyond liked to see the reactions he gets from her. _A lot of people here don't show as much as she does. Of course that can be problematic for someone in L's line of work. Yet, she is young so she may grow out of it. _He thought. Also he was bored. Nothing entertaining had happened in a while at Wammys. So he wanted to do something fun.

He got an idea. She didn't like the look in his eyes. He walked in his closet to get something.

He had gotten better at relaxing but he still studied often. Some still say he studies too often. Since he is in first with little kids- (Little kids!) Following him in 2nd 3rd and 4th he felt stressed. But he can't live in the library. He has to leave sometime. So he chose the moment that he couldn't stop yawning to leave for his dorm.

He walked through the halls to his room and just about opened the door when he heard a muffled "_No!- Ack. Beyond you gotta move! You can't do it that way!" "Oh, can't I?" _He recognized Beyonds voice through the door but not the girls. She sounded young… "_No..You can't…" "Oh." _

The door opened with a click and Trance and beyond froze where they were. A walked through the door cautiously unsure what he would see. When he realized they were playing _twister, _A was about ready to punch a wall. Beyond unraveled himself from his position and sat in his normal way on the floor. Trance turned bright red and dropped from her position in to her Indian style sit. She stared at her hands because she felt embarrassed.. "Just so you know I won because you forfeit." She whispered to beyond in a sort of mocking tone. Beyond glared so that she could see then turned to face A innocently.

A stared at them both then just walked over to put his things on his desk like nothing he thought was.. Well, thought.

"A, this is Trance. I found her when I visited Lawli today." Beyond smirked like a proud little kid.

"He basically kidnapped you didn't he?" A said like an all-knowing parent.

_He acts like such a child around this A person. _Trance looked up from the floor and nodded her head giggling a bit.

Beyond glared at her again but said, "Well she's really smart and we can use her in the competition"

"Well does she want to? I bet you didn't even ask her- Wait is she new?"

"Yeah she's new."

"Wait waitwaitwaitwait. Wait." Trance said moving her hands in a 'Stop what you're doing' motion. They both looked at her. "What.. Is this competition thingy? No one told me about it.."

"Every year," A started, "Wammy and Roger set up a type of test where kids can choose a team of their choice, limited to 2-6 kids. The test is usually each group gets one of L's old cases and has to solve them. The first group to get it right gets a prize. Three groups get prizes and the competition lasts one week."

"Oh. Its sounds cool. But." She turned and addressed Beyond, "Even though today was fun, I do need to get back to my room and we'll see about me joining your group… Okay?"

"Yeah yeah, just tell me soon~" He cooed. _For a 13 year old he acted so much younger… _She thought again.

On her way out the door she waved bye to them and skipped to her room.

She finally skipped her last skip in the halls for the night when she thought of something. _I'd really like to be in a group with Matt and Mello. I wonder… If they already have a group? Or maybe I can ask them to join with A and Beyond so I don't have to say no to Beyond! _So she took two steps across the hall and knocked on Matt and Mellos door.

"Who is it?" Came a grouchy voice. "Trance"

"Wh-What do you want? You do know it's, like, ten right?"

"I do. I was just held "Hostage" by Beyond. I'm just out late. B-but I have a question! Please open up.."

"Let her in Mello.."

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and open it?!"

"'Cuz I'm in the middle of a boss battle!"

Next thing she heard was a bed squeak, what sounded like a book falling, Matt saying Ow what the heck?!, and then the click of the door. "Thanks." She said as she walked past Mello into the room.

She stood there awkwardly as Matt paid no attention; he was too busy playing Mario. And Mello sat back onto his bed and just looked at her. She wanted to take that as a chance to speak but was still too nervous.

"What's your question, babe?" Matt asked. Mello glared at the back of Matt's head then pulled chocolate out of someplace still unidentified. He munched on that while Trance spoke.

She told them about what Beyond and A said and asked them if they had a group yet. Mello said they didn't have a group and Matt asked if she wanted to be a part of their group. Trance leaned over Matts beanbag chair and let her hair and face hang in front of Matts face so he couldn't see, making Matt lose his battle and making Mello laugh at Matts reaction. But she said no she wanted them all to be a part of Beyonds group so there would be five people.

Mello said he would think about whether or not to drag Matt and himself into the group while he pushed Trance out of their room; Saying that it was late and goodnight. She said good night and walked over to her room.

Once in her room she put on her Pjs and fell asleep fast. She had a long day after all.

**AN: Yes I don't own Twister :3 I just couldn't give it away at the beginning :P**


End file.
